


I picture you in the sun

by InkyJustine



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Napping, Nudity, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Geralt couldn't remember the last time he had been in Kaer Morhen during the summer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Napping in the sun" from an Anon on Tumblr. It got longer than planned!

Geralt resurfaced. Sunlight was sparkling on the water's surface and all was calm, courtesy of them killing the drowners that had inhabited this place. Eskel and him had carried the corpses of them away before going for the swim in the lake hugging the mountain of Kaer Morhen. There were no other monsters around here. Geralt kept his ears and eyes open anyway. Just to be on the safe side. He had enough scars to prove that vigilance was key in surviving.

At the shore, their armor and swords were piled up on the grass, close enough that a short sprint would get them in reach again. Eskel's sword even _was_ in reach from where he had laid down to dry off on a conveniently flat rock. Small waves were lapping at the foot he had hung into the water. It was _warm_. The last time Geralt had been in Kaer Morhen during the summer time had been back during his training years. As far as he knew, it was the same for Eskel. What a nice coincidence then that they had met now, instead of in winter.

Geralt hid his smile in the water and let his eyes roam over his fellow witcher, childhood friend and, occasionally, lover. The sun was peeking over the mountain in such a way that it warmed their little hideout, which wasn't terribly hidden if he had to be honest, and Geralt was glad that neither Vesemir nor Lambert were anywhere close to Kaer Morhen at this time of year. The strands of sunlight caressed Eskel as well, who, as far as Geralt could tell, was taking a nap. He was on his back. One of his arms cushioned the back of his head and his other hand rested on his belly. Just like Geralt, scars littered his skin all over. From his place in the water, Geralt could even see the faint one on the inside of Eskel's thigh, close to his knee where a ghoul had caught him shortly after they had started their days as journeyman.

As if knowing that Geralt's eyes were on him, which most likely was exactly the case, Eskel let the leg, bend comfortably at the knee, fall a little to the side. For all intents and purposes Geralt was going to take that as an invitation, since they were both already naked.

The only reason why they were naked was, that they had managed to get covered in blood and body parts when a necrophage had exploded all over them, like _amateurs_. But instead of trekking their way up to Kaer Morhen to pump water up from the well and fill a bathtub, which took ages, they had opened for the faster, though not necessarily cleaner, option of taking a dip in the lake after getting rid of the drowners.

It had been ages since Geralt had taken a swim for the pure pleasure of it and he wasn't going to waste what precious time they had before they were due to be back on the Path. Slowly, Geralt swam over and laid his hand against the sun-warmed rock.

For a moment he contemplated the options he had. As a youth, the obvious choice would have been to see how loud he could get Eskel to shriek, now he just poked a wet finger into Eskel's side.

"Scoot over, Eskel," he said. Nothing happened for a long moment except Eskel breathing deeply and evenly. Then he blinked one golden eye at him before reluctantly shuffling to the side when Geralt poked him again.

"You could just go and find your own," Eskel said and waved his hand around, indicating the clear lack of any suitable rocks, as far as Geralt could judge.

"Shut up, you know you have the most comfortable one, Eskel," Geralt shot back. The rock wasn't that wide, but Geralt still pulled himself up and leaned over Eskel, dripping water on him and making him let out an annoyed sound, flinching away when droplets hit his too warm skin. With hidden glee, Geralt noticed his nipples pebbling. Then his mouth ran a little dry when Eskel wiped a hand over his chest, spreading the wetness with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Just lay down, wolf," Eskel said. It was a tight fit. The rock hadn't been made with two grown men in mind (or any men for that matter). Geralt laid down on his side, facing Eskel, and let his palm rest against Eskel's belly. After a while Eskel's arm snaked around his shoulder, cushioning his head when Geralt scooted down a little.

Geralt had had something else in mind when he had joined Eskel on his rock, but now he found himself dozing. Even the wind was kind today. A mild breeze moved the heat around, cooled them down whenever Geralt felt that it was about to get too warm. Against the side of his head, Eskel's breath was deep and even as before.

Under Geralt's palm the other witcher's belly rose and fell slowly. Eskel's leg bumped softly into his when Eskel turned more towards him. His hand slid over Geralt's side and Geralt closed his eyes again. The sound of the water lapping gently against their rock and the wind rustling through the trees soothed his ears. Beyond that nothing else made a sound.

Geralt wasn't sure how much time had passed when he curled his fingers against Eskel's skin, passing the tips of them over a couple of scars. Lesser vampire, he remembered, some contract that Eskel hadn't talked about much. The sun had moved across the sky, Geralt could feel it's warmth coming from a different angle than before. How long had he slept? He wasn't sure and didn't care to find out. Eskel's fingers were rubbing circles into Geralt's shoulder, which was nice. Geralt raised his head slightly, rubbing at his eyes. He'd nodded off. When he looked at Eskel, he found his eyes to be closed.

Deliberately, Geralt slid his palm up Eskel's stomach and over his chest, making Eskel grunt in answer to the touch. A moment later he turned his head to press his lips against Geralt's shoulder and when Geralt looked at his face this time, he was met with a half-lidded stare.

Following his desires, Geralt pushed himself up onto his elbow and leaned over Eskel. With the motion Geralt felt Eskel's hand slip down from his shoulder, over the place right between his shoulder blades and down to the small of his back. Eskel dug in his thumb, when Geralt finally leaned down to slant his mouth over Eskel's.

Geralt let out a pleased hum when Eskel's lips parted for him. There was no rush, no fight, just their tongues lazily exploring and sliding against each other until they had to move apart for air.

"Took you long enough," Eskel grunted. His thumb rubbed a circle into Geralt's back.

"Could have just said something if I've made you wait," Geralt replied. The scars were raised lines underneath his palm when he slid his hand from Eskel's chest over his stomach and back up again, smiling innocently, or as innocently as he ever could, when Eskel shot him a disbelieving look.

"You were snoring. Didn't want to wake you," Eskel said and smirked when Geralt made a noise of denial.

Geralt let his other hand creep along the rock and curl against Eskel's neck, brushing fingertips against his hair. "Look who's talking."

Before Eskel could say anything in answer to _that_ accusation, Geralt leaned back down. The scar on his upper lip was softer than the rest of his mouth and Geralt let the tip of his tongue run over it, dipping into the gap it had left while his thumb did the same to Eskel's bellybutton. Eskel _shuddered_ against him as if Geralt had struck a blow. Then his body relaxed a moment later. Geralt did it again just to feel Eskel tense once more, he could almost hear the suppressed moan. Eskel had never liked to give himself away like that easily.

Sunlight was warming Geralt's back when he slid his hand further down and Eskel exhaled shakily when Geralt's fingers wrapped around his shaft.

"Too much?", Geralt teased when Eskel's flesh all but jumped at the touch of his hand.

Eskel let out a growl. "I'll give you 'too much' if you stop." But Geralt knew that it was only an empty threat. He smiled and Eskel roamed a hand slowly over Geralt's waist and then his thigh. Then Eskel's other palm reached out to him and urged him forward by the small of his back. A moment of token resistance and Geralt threw his leg over Eskel's waist, letting himself settle softly on top of the other witcher.

His own member slid against Eskel's belly and Geralt hunched over them, hiding the space between their bodies from view. Maybe later, he imagined, Eskel could move over him or let Geralt sink into his body up to the hilt. But not now. Now they moved slow and lazy against each other and Eskel's hand at the back of his neck pulled him down for another long kiss.

Geralt exhaled, a soft moan riding along his breath, when Eskel's palms framed his waist and torturously roamed first upwards, touching his chest and mapping his shoulders. Then downwards over the top of his thighs. The sounds of the water of the lake, the breeze rustling in the trees and the sounds of their slowly rocking bodies intermingled in Geralt's mind. It was overwhelming in a way he had only come to associate with more passionate coupling, instead of this slow crescendo. There was no other word for it.

With a low moan Geralt pulled away from Eskel and let his head drop forward, biting at Eskel's throat. All he could _smell_ was Eskel, too, so close to his nose.

"Let me, too, wolf," Eskel murmured. His voice sounded breathless like his own, if Geralt would have dared to speak. Against his palm, Eskel's member was plumb and thick, leaking at the tip with every stroke of Geralt's hand. Then Geralt groaned low in his throat when Eskel's calloused palm wrapped around his shaft in turn.

Geralt had always prided himself on his sense of time, but in that moment he couldn't tell how much time had passed. The sun's angle had moved across his back again. A whine worked itself out of Eskel's throat and Geralt mouthed words against his shoulder as he pushed Eskel torturously slowly over the edge.

The hand around his shaft faltered as Eskel tried to catch his breath. Geralt rocked experimentally forward and the grip firmed again as the other man pulled himself back together. One of these days they would have to go a few more times. It had been years since they had truly tried the limits of their stamina. Maybe the chance was later, once they were back in Kaer Morhen's walls and in Eskel's bed.

"Drifting off?" Eskel's voice penetrated his thoughts and Geralt realized that he had started lazily mouthing at Eskel's neck while rocking into his grip, not urgently enough to make himself come. Instead, he started sucking bruises into Eskel's skin in lieu of a verbal answer as Eskel began stroking him in earnest.

There was a tiny splash as Eskel straightened out his leg and his heel touched the water's surface behind Geralt.

"Just me," Eskel murmured before Geralt could tense. He couldn't have cared less about a monster attacking in this moment anyway. The pressure around his member was exactly right, making Geralt straighten up and bow his back. A twist of Eskel's hand and Geralt spilled on Eskel's belly with a drawn out groan.

Eskel stared up at him when Geralt hunched over them again and Geralt let himself drop the rest of the way to press their mouths together again, little kisses to get his breath back until the other witcher finally pushed him off. Geralt let himself be moved, but not very far.

"It's too hot for this," Eskel said at the tilt of Geralt's head. The world was coming back and the breeze caressed their sweaty bodies.

Geralt gestured towards the water and knocked his thigh again Eskel. "Wanna swim another round?"

There was a pause. Then, at Eskel's nod, they slid off the rock and into the water like one being.


End file.
